FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 74
Previous Archive: 73 "...Yarrowwhisker!" Sure, they were in different Clans, but Storkwing couldn't just leave the orange tabby to die. The black-and-white cat started running along the river to catch up to where the she-cat was getting dragged. --' ' 04:12, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Gripping as hard as she could, Yarrowwhisker screamed again, her grip starting to loosen. She felt terrible - eugh, she'd definitely be in Crowfrost's den for a week. Nevermind that. Where's someone who can get me out of here? Storkwing? 08:33, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike had begun to put poultices together- crushing leaves and squeezing their juices out onto a large leaf. He'd then add crushed seeds, pollen, or some shady-looking roots to the mixture. He was every bit the evil scientist- engrossing himself in his work to block out the pain of his sister's disappearance, and of Orchidbloom's rejection.--- Brightwhisker was flitting from cat to cat, asking them if they needed anything. She looked harried and upset, so Lionfire approached her. The handsome tom rested his tail on her shoulder, amber eyes blinking understandingly. " We'll get her back," he promised his old friend. Brightwhisker shook her head in agitation. " How do you know? I'm not doing enough- I'm wasting around here when she could be in danger, ''or-"--- Lionfire shook his head. " Have faith in her- she's stronger than you think And you're being very brave, putting our needs above your own. That's all we can ask of you." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:38, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Storkwing panted as she caught up to Yarrowwhisker, and then she looked around wildly. How was she meant to help her out of the river...? --' ' 18:37, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Yarrowwhisker was really starting to freak now. Everything was starting to go black around her, and she hated it. ''I'm not dying today! She continued to grip, gasping as one of her paws slipped. I'm not - I've got a life to live... 18:46, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker's green eyes- so remniscent of her mother's- met Lionfire's. For a moment, she looked like a lost little child- not the brazen, fiery personality she'd crafted for herself. " You're mistaken," she said quietly. " I'm not brave at all, I'm rash and impulsive. And if my sister's d-" she broke off, unable to say the word.--- Lionfire shook his head. " I think holding yourself together like this is pretty brave. I think the fact that you can keep going though the situation is so dire is brave. And we have faith in you, Brightwhisker, all of us." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:26, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ''There! Sighting a long branch that had somehow fallen off a tree, Storkwing darted over and grasped it in her jaws. She then padded slowly to the river, heart racing, before bringing the branch as far as she could across it. "Hey, Yarrowwhisker! Grab onto this!" she tried to say, but it was muffled as a result of holding onto the branch as she was trying to speak. --' ' 07:54, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Yarrowwhisker barely heard Storkwing over the sound of the river, but she managed to catch the statement anyway. She took a wild glance behind her, and, even though terrified, let go of the branch she was holding on. She caught herself on the next branch, coughing. "Out, out, out - I need to get out of here..." 16:57, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Congolikit snickered as he barreled past Breamkit roughly, the smaller tabby and white tom falling stumbling before regaining his balance. His larger brother joining the bigger kittens - which he was able to do because of his large size. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:08, February 13, 2017 (UTC) "Agrhhaaa!" Wispkit whined. "Mom! Whitekit's being a big meanie!" she howled while Whitekit rolled his eyes. "No, mom, Wispkit's just being overdramatic." Grayfrost watched his kits from the warriors den with a prideful look. They were getting so big! ---- Creekfrost pricked his ears and parted his jaws to scent for prey. He may as well do a little hunting. 17:40, February 13, 2017 (UTC) His words themselves weren't very comforting, but Brightwhisker wanted to be consoled, so she dipped her head in acknowledgement. " I could never dispute your wisdom," she teased lightly, head-butting her old friend on the shoulder. Lionfire purred once, nudging her back. " Bravery and courage are my 'thing'," he retorted, while she shook her head. " Never say that again." With a playful glance tossed over her shoulder, Brightwhisker headed away. Lionfire stared after her, once more reminded of the reason he'd loved her. But that was a time long past, and his heart had moved on. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:07, February 14, 2017 (UTC) At long last, Stormstar had finally returned to camp after making his leave. He kept a straight face, as if it was some sort of poker face, while something undetected glowed beneath his frost optics. What was that? Love? Pride? Fear? Rage? Sorrow? He walked on, mentioning nothing of his disappearance and where he had gone. 21:04, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost padded into camp with a squirrel, then went over to the warriors den to sit in the sun. Maybe that would be relaxing. But as he sat there, his ears and whiskers twitched and his paws itched with anxiety. 22:05, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Yarrowwhisker slid out of the river, flopping down on the shore. "Y-You saved my ''life, Storkwing." She shook her head, sighed, and started to shiver violently. That's great. That's just great. 01:33, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker looked up as her father returned, walking quickly towards him. " Dad," she called, wishing that for once he wasn't a leader, he was just her father. ''" Where's mother? Did they take her too?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:08, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Violetheart sat in a shadow, away from the eyes of her Clanmates. She watched Boulderpaw bound into camp with a mouse, drop it on the fresh-kill pile, then run back out of camp again. She curled her silver tail around herself and closed her eyes. She wished she was closer to her kits... 02:48, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Flyheart was pacing, 'brow furrowed' in thought. He looked up, still scowling, and stared pointedly at Violetheart. " What do you think?" he demanded. " I need the public opinion. What do you think of... all this?" he waved his tail. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:50, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Violetheart opened her eyes, a little startled at being spoken to. "Really bad," she said, glancing around. From what she heard, FlameClan and ScorchClan were at war again. 02:52, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Her words seemed to have a great affect on Flyheart. The ginger tom let out an exasperated breath, shaking his head and and stabbing the ground angrily with his claw. " Really bad isn't ''half ''of it. We're going to war, you know. That's going to tax our ''resources, ''stunt our ''growth. ''And ''all this," ''he growled angrily. " Could've been avoided if we'd just ''followed the code." ''[[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:55, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Violetheart nodded, quickly, a mist that seemed to be clouding her head clearing away as she interacted. "Yes, I know! I was hoping it wouldn't get this bad, but of course it did," she huffed. 03:00, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Flyheart blinked, surprised that for once in his life, someone was actually listening. " Nothing good happens out of bending these rules- but that's my family. Bend the rules, break the code, be psychotic! Look at my brothers! All three of them!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:01, February 17, 2017 (UTC) "I know. Breaking rules just breaks the Clan to peices, and it can even divide them. Most cats these days just don't seem to understand the warrior code anymore," Violetheart began to rant, although it wasn't really the fiery kind of rant you'd expect, more like someone very disappointed in a mouse. 03:07, February 17, 2017 (UTC) " Exactly!" Flyheart exclaimed. " That's why we ''have ''rules, to keep order. Look what happens when we don't- all this. I highly doubt cats even know it exists- I can rattle it off by heart, and I'm sure ''you ''can, you're sensible. But some- my twin brothers- probably don't know anything about it at all." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:09, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Violetheart blinked, feeling a little brighter at being called sensible. "Maybe this was meant to happen? It could be to teach our future Clan to always follow the code," she mewed, picturing in her head. Although she had doubts that everything she just said was totally false. "Whatever happens, we just need to keep our hopes up. Things could turn to the better at any moment, unexpectedly." 03:16, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Flyheart tipped his head thoughtfully to one side. " Perhaps. You may be right," he said, then frowned. " I've never understood optimism- but if you believe it, then perhaps eventually things will get better. I have to leave but nice talking to you- finally, another intelligent thinker in this Clan!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:28, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Violetheart dipped her head, feeling disappointed he had to go already. "Nice talking to you, too," she mewed, giving him a nod of farewell. Maybe she found a friend? 03:30, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom had been outside of camp with Thunderblaze all day long, closely talking with the tomcat and working him out of his shell. Now, the pair was on a hunting trip, chasing down a squirrel side by side. The sun would be setting soon, and the ginger tom had one thing on his mind: asking the blue smoke she-cat to be his mate. 15:20, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker scowled in distress. Otterstrike continued his trolling. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:43, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Amaryllisblossom walked into the camp with prey in her mouth, her looked at all the cats around her. Her twin, Azalealotus followed her heels /// Aphrodite turned her eyes on Otterstrike with a smirk. BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 15:48, February 17, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan Minkdance glanced over at his twin brother, clearly enraged about Orchidbloom and Thunderblaze leaving camp together. Something was going to happen, and he was going to hate it.---- Raptortalon, too, was a steam vegetable. He was also against Orchidbloom and Thunderblaze leaving together. Cypressshade, on the other hand, simply laughed at it. Better than that Hawkstorm guy. 15:50, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike looked up at Aphrodite. His eyes are dark with anger. " Volunteering to be a test subject are we?"[[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:52, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Aphrodite growled. "Maybe, maybe not." Then she smirked. "Why, you up for it?" she laughed and smile. //// Amaryllisblossom looked over at Otterstrike and Aphrodite. "Sick bird. " she growled to Aphrodite /// Azalealotus walked over to Minkdance. "Hi!" BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 15:54, February 17, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan The other ginger twin blinked as a cat approached him as well. Grinning, he glanced over at Otterstrike. "Oi, Otter! I think we've got ourselves another test subject!" Minkdance called with an eager twitch of his tail.---- Thunderblaze, now seated in a tree with Orchidbloom, watched as the sun dipped down over the horizon. 15:55, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike smirked flirtatiously. " Why don't you try some, love?" He pushed a sweet smelling bundle towards her.[[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:59, February 17, 2017 (UTC) The black she-cat with a ginger tail, chest and belly with white legs looked at Minkdance with her green eyes and shook her head. "I am just looking for a friend, I'm not like that sick bird. " /// Amaryllisblossom growled and was in Minkdance's face at once. "Don't talk to my sister, like that!" she growled. The mostly black she-cat with a big ginger patch on her face growled. "My sister, isn't like Aphrodite!" /// Aphrodite purred with a smile. "I don't mind if I do. " she said with a wink BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 16:01, February 17, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan Minkdance rolled his eyes. "Speak for yourself, then. I'm only working very very hard to help save Flameclan's tail in battle." Turning, the taller twin marched back over to Otterstrike, eager to see the results of their "test". 16:07, February 17, 2017 (UTC) " eat up, then." Otterstrike purred smooth as a snake. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:08, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Aphrodite gulped it down, once she was finished she smirked. "That wasn't hard." her eyes looked at him with a narrow, but they sparkled. Turning her eyes on Minkdance, she put her tail underneath his chin, and smirked. "You come for some?" BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 16:10, February 17, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan As the she cat stood up Otterstrike flung powder into her eyes. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:12, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Pricking his ears, Minkdance grinned widely at his twin brother. "Success!" 16:20, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Aphrodite hissed as powder was flung in her eyes. "Stop!" BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 16:21, February 17, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan Otterstrike's eyes lit in triumph. " Excellent! Spiffing! Thank you so much, the itch will wear out in a few minutes." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:26, February 17, 2017 (UTC) "Perfect powder for the great battle, my brother!" Minkdance praised with a small hop. And then, he happily skipped off.---- Thunderblaze cleared his throat. "Orchidbloom, I-I was wondering...." 16:29, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Horus growled as he jumped in front of Otterstrike and Minkdance. "Why are you attacking my sister!" BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 16:36, February 17, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan "There was no 'attacking' involved. She was the one who agreed to our tests, no?" Without another word, Minkdance skipped out of camp, jolly with the test's success. Stormstar awkwardly sat in his den. Nope, those weren't his sons, he didn't know them.---- Orchidbloom blinked up at the spotted tabby tom, feeling her heart pounding. "Yes, Thunderblaze?" 16:38, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Amaryllisblossom picked up the mouse, bird and the squrriel in her mouth and put them in the fresh kill pile. She then walked over to Stormstar. "Hunting went good. " she meowed, as she stood up straighter and wraped her tail around her paws. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked. Unlike most of the warriors, she spent her time hunting, fighting and portoling for her clan BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 16:44, February 17, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan "Hm?" Stormstar blinked in surprise. "Er, I guess we could use more cats to patrol the borders...because ScorchClan."---- Thunderblaze took in a deep breath. "...Ok, I know I'm not the greatest warrior in the world, because I'm a bit of a coward...but I ''really love you, Orchidbloom. And I'd die for you, I'd do anything for you." He shifted nervously. Little did they know, happy little Minkdance was approaching. 16:46, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Amaryllisblossom nodded. "Would you like me to take one out?" she asked. BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 16:49, February 17, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan "Sure, I guess." Stormstar calmly groomed his chest fur, removing the knots that had formed during his travel from ScorchClan. That had been a real heated discussion with Alderstar...he was pretty darn proud of himself.---- Minkdance froze up as he heard those words. "...Orchidbloom, will you be my mate?" Thunderblaze had asked, only for Orchidbloom's eyes to light up. "A thousand times over, Thunderblaze. Of course I'll be your mate." 16:51, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Amaryllisblossom nodded and dipped her head. "I will be back. Would you like me to take one of your'e sons? I notice they can be a pawful, plus I feel like they would like to. " she said BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 16:53, February 17, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan The leader practically choked on himself. "Oh StarClan no, those kids need to stay in camp." Stormstar replied quickly. StarClan knows what kind of trouble they could cause...they'd probably pick a fight with the Falling Stars somehow.---- Minkdance sulked back to camp, his head bowed in grief. Orchidbloom and Thunderblaze were mates. He slinked into his nest in a salty manner, casting anyone nearby a glare that screamed 'step off, don't talk to me or I'll eat you'. But he knew he'd have to break the news to his twin somehow. 16:56, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost shuffled around some more. Was Alderpaw around? Maybe they could chat? He flicked his ears when someone poked him with a paw. He looked over and was surprised to see his father. "We're going on a hunting patrol, Creekfrost," he said, voice giving nothing away. ---- Talonfang padded into camp with a pigeon, Redheart followed her with a mouse. Otterstrike rested his tail briefly on Aphrodite's shoulders. " Thanks, though. Test subjects really help, and it doesn't hurt if they're pretty, too," the tom said, forcing a lighthearted tone. He then went in search of his brother, finding Minkdance sulking in his nest. " Mate, what's up?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:47, February 17, 2017 (UTC) His tail spiking in pure rage, Minkdance couldn't hold back the vexation that shook his voice. "They're mates'', Otterstrike!" He spat the words out like venom, ears flattened in rejection. 17:49, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike's green eyes widened. " Who- oh," he finished, feeling something hard settle into his stomach. For once in his life, the laughter died from the tom's eyes. He dropped his head, looking hollow and upset. Otterstrike turned away without saying a word, striding out of the den, and marching his way out of camp. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:52, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded, rising to his paws and following Grayfrost out of camp. His pelt prickled and he walked awkwardly a few paces behind him. 17:54, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Minkdance pressed his face against his paws once more, squeezing his eyes shut. He'd been in love with Orchidbloom for moons, and now, she had fallen for some coward. The larger twin curled himself into a tight ball, ears remaining pressed against his skull. 17:55, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost sniffed the air, and the scent of fox filled his nose. He opened his mouth to mention something to Grayfrost, but closed it. If there was really a fox nearby, he'd smell it. If it wasn't actually there, Creekfrost would be fussing for nothing, right? 17:58, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike raced into the forest, feeling the wind rush past his face and the earth sink under his claws. ''You coward, ''he berated himself, ''you fool. You could never tell her you loved her, and look what happens. ''The tom ran and ran and ran, hoping somehow he could outrun the ache in his heart. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:06, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom and Thunderblaze returned to camp, a purr rumbling in the throat of the blue smoke tabby she-cat. She'd have to tell her father. She hoped he'd be pleased with her choice of a mate, because she certainly was. 18:10, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Storkwing dropped the branch into the river, before turning back to Yarrowwhisker. "Well... I guess I did." The black-and-white cat shook her fur out. "...Now... your fur probably needs drying off." --' ' 19:52, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike stopped, breathing heavily. He noticed he was near the ScorchClan border, and felt his stomach twist sickeningly. ''My sister must have been here before she was taken, ''he thought, then shook his head frantically. ''Stop it, stop moping! Ashbreeze will come back, and Orchidbloom never loved you- so get over yourself. What do you do when life gets tough? You laugh, you make others laugh, and you don't care. Go on, coward. Laugh, smile. ''So Otterstrike picked his head up and turned around, heading back to camp. The ginger tom marched through the entrance, and Brightwhisker looked up as he entered. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 21:42, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost veered away and slid through the undergrowth, scenting the air for any prey, but all the scent was drowned by fox. His ears flattened with worry. A yowl made him leap into the air. He hurried back to where he left Grayfrost anf froze. Grayfrost was pinned beneath a fox's paws, and Grayfrost was trapped, struggling to get free but failing. "Creekfrost, don't just stand there! Help me!" Grayfrost snarled. Creekfrost moved a paw forward to help, then stopped, his paw hovering over the ground. Without thinking he began to back away. What should he do!? ''Help him! Go fight that fox! But what if I get hurt? What if I mess something up... ''thoughts raced through his head and at the same moment, the fox bit down into Grayfrost's throat. 23:52, February 17, 2017 (UTC) "I can dry myself off," the orange tabby she-cat murmured softly before promptly sneezing and coughing for a moment. 03:17, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Storkwing nodded. "If you're sure you don't need help, I won't help you," the ScorchClan she-cat mewed, stepping back and resporting to watching Yarrowwhisker as a result of her words. --' ' 08:01, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost didn't even think before his paws were carrying him back to camp. He ran through the forest as fast as he could. He needed to get some help. He ran into camp and yowled. "Help! help! Grayfrost is being attacked by a fox!" 14:37, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker whirled around. " Where?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:49, February 18, 2017 (UTC) "I-I-uh," Creekfrost stammered, trying to find words. "O-outside of camp! Near a stream," he mewed, remebering any specfic landmarks. "I-I can lead the way there!" he said, whirling around and dashing out of camp. 17:44, February 18, 2017 (UTC) " I'll come, too," Otterstrike offered, flexing his claws. " Gotta test some of my clever contraptions eh, sis?"--- Brightwhisker shot him a world-weary look before racing out after Creekfrost. With a cheeky grin, her ginger brother followed. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:42, February 18, 2017 (UTC) "I'm coming too!" The newly named Boulderleap announced, racing after the other warriors eagerly. Creekfrost dashed through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. He felt dizzy, and super jittering. He slowed down when the overwelming scent of fox flooded over him. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he padded towards the area where his father was attacked. He peered around a swath of ferns and his heart leaped. A huge fox had it's back turned to him, sniffing the ground lazily. Across from it lie Grayfrost's limp body, covered in blood and scratches. 19:51, February 18, 2017 (UTC) While licking her fur dry, Yarrowwhisker sneezed, getting mucus in her fur. ''Gross. Ugh. 22:22, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost felt himself freeze to the ground when he saw the scene and his breath caught in his throat. He heard his Clanmates racing closer and closer from behind, which the fox heard as well, and it swerved around and focused it's eyes on the frozen Creekfrost. 01:53, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Reedtail had heard that her mate was being attacked and hadn't had the time to follow. Surely they wouldn't dare let a queen fight a fox, not while her kittens still needed caring. She narrowed her eyes before followed pursuit. Congolikit and his siblings watched silently as their obviously enraged mother charged out of camp and after the warriors. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:28, February 20, 2017 (UTC) "I hope dads okay," Wispkit mewed, her tail-tip twitching anxiously. Whitekit frowned beside her. He wanted to help! The fox lunghed at Creekfrost, grabbing his neck and driving it's teeth into his throat. He let out a strangled mew and fleebly flailed his paws. "Let go, mange-pelt!" Boulderleap hollard, flying at the fox in spitting rage, landing on it's shoulders. She ranked her claws down it's back. It yelped and lost it's grip on Creekfrost, who slumped to the ground and lie like a dead piece of prey. 16:19, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker and Otterstrike followed Boulderleap, both ginger cats letting out screeches of fury. Brightwhisker leaped into the air, twisting and bringing her claws down on the fox's neck. Otterstrike darted around the creature's legs, and threw some of his powder into its eyes. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:21, February 20, 2017 (UTC) The fox threw it's head back, barking in fury and pain when the powder hit it's eyes. It pawed at them, but didn't have luck. It turned and fleed, Boulderleap leapt off it and landed on the ground. She turned and watched it run, shouting. "Coward! Don't come back!" Creekfrost meanwhile remained rolled up in a ball. 16:34, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker snarled, breathing heavily, eyes glinting with rage. " Take care of him!" she barked to Otterstrike and Boulderleap, before racing off after the fox.--- Otterstrike nodded and raced to Creekfrost's side, nudging the tom urgently. " Oi, mate," he hissed, struggling to push the tom to his feet. " Wake up." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:46, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Reedtail arrived late to the scene, breathing raspy. "Grayfrost, where is he?" She asked, green gaze strictly going around the group of warriors. The tabby queen felt oddly empty and she didn't understand until she saw the limp body of her mate. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:55, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike turned around, eyes wide as he saw the queen approach. Then he noticed the clump of fur to the side, and realized- with a sinking feeling in his stomach- they'd blown right past the body in the action. " Reedtail..." he began, stepping to the queen's side, trying to turn her away from the body.--- Brightwhisker followed the injured fox, snarling visciously. She would run it down and then kill it. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:58, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Reedtail stared at her mate's ragged and torn body a second more before glancing at her adoptive son. "Did you kill it?" She asked softly. Green eyes blazing with btoh rage and sadness. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:06, February 20, 2017 (UTC) (adoptive son?). Otterstrike was still staring at the body. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't make himself. " She- my sister- she's going to. She chased after it," Otterstrike said hoarsely. ''So this is death, ''the tom thought grimly to himself.--- Brightwhisker continued to snarl and nip at the fox's heels. The fox was still temporarily blinded, and couldn't see- it whirled around in confusion, snapping at empty air while the ginger she-cat danced nimbly out of the way. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:14, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Boulderleap was still coaxing Creekfrost to get up. He had a nasty gash in his neck. He staggered to his paws, while Boulderleap let him lean on her shoulder for support. He glanced over to Grayfrost's body, then realized his foster mother was there. He lowered his gaze. "I-I don't know..." he mewed, quietly. "I'm sorry." ~~ Patch (Yeah, Reed adopted Talon and Creek when they first came to the Clan) Reedtail shook it off. "Its not your fault," the queen mumbled before she crouched beside her mate's side. His body already getting cold. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:48, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ''It is my fault. ''Creekfrost silently protested, watching Reedtail crouch beside Grayfrost. He could have saved him, if he had stayed behind and fought the fox, instead of running back to camp for help like a coward. Sure he may have been hurt or killed, but it would have been worth it. "You should get your wounds checked out," Boulderleap murmured in his ear. His neck stung when he remembered he'd been bitten. 21:19, February 20, 2017 (UTC) (oh, lol, I thought she was talking to Otterstrike x.x) Otterstrike tore his gaze from the body. " I can help you back to camp," he offered, while scanning the treeline for any sign of his sister. ''I can't lose another one. ''[[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 22:18, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Boulderleap pulled away from Creekfrost, leaving him standing around in confusion, and gave Grayfrost's body a sniff. She lifted her head in the direction Brightwhisker disappeared to. She should probably go help. 23:36, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Reedtail heard what Boulderleap said and immediately began to tend to her adoptives son. "I'll get him back to camp and send a patrol to help get Grayfrost's body." She said stonily. Before helping support Creekfrost's body against hers. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:03, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Sensing he wasn't required, Otterstrike backed away. " You guys go on, I'll help my sister," the tom said, turning and dashing off in the direction Brightwhisker had gone. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:05, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost leaned against Reedtail and carefully moved his paws, one in front of the other. The world felt dizzy... Boulderleap nodded. "I'll stay with Grayfrost,"''I'm not risking more foxes coming to take his body. 17:57, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike nodded and raced off, ginger tail flying behind him as he traced her scent. She seemed to have been looping around and around until he was finally able to predict her path. She was heading to the ScorchClan border- and drawing the fox with her. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:14, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Stormstar seemed to be growing unusually concerned. Not just for his Clanmates- of course he was worried about their security with the recent events- but he was worried about his mate. Where was she? Why wasn't she back by now? 21:35, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike, with growing horror in his stomach, chased after her. --- Brightwhisker continued her dance around the fox, ducking and rolling as it continued to swipe at her. She was intent on leading to the border and setting it loose in ScorchClan territory, but she wasn't sure ''how ''to, exactly. And then- inspiration struck. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 22:15, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost padded into camp and half tripped, half fell onto the ground, in the shadow of some branches from a nearby bush. He curled up into a ball once more, wrapping his tail tightly around himself. He had failed! He should have saved Grayfrost! Yeah, Creekfrost hadn't been too close with him, but that was still his dad. It also made him look like a coward, which he was. And then when he got back to the clearing, he just froze up and let the fox attack him! How stupid and useless he was. 00:40, February 22, 2017 (UTC) " You poor thing," Brightwhisker cooed as the fox slumped to the ground- bleeding, dying, and blind. " Let me make it all better." She crept forwards, ginger belly pressed against the earth. The fox seemed to know what was coming. It tiled its head back just as Brightwhisker let out a screech, jumping and slitting its throat.--- When Otterstrike arrived, panting and breathless, he feared the worst. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his sister covered in blood but, as he realizing with cold horror, it wasn't hers. There lay the fox's body, decapitated, across the border. The message was clear. ''Return my sister, or die. ''" That is..." he croaked. "... not okay."[[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:05, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Reedtail pushed her adoptive son back into a standing position. ''Was she going to have to yell at him? "Creekfrost get up." She said stonily. She was in no mood for this. She was tired, upset. She had four kittens waiting for her back at camp. Her feet hurt. Her heart ached. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:30, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker looked up as her brother approached. Her green eyes were blazing. " It's not? You know what's also not okay, little brother? Them taking our sister." The ginger she-cat marched past him, and he did his best not to flinch away from her blood-soaked pelt.--- He spared a last glance at the dead fox before turning away. Nice little surprise, ''he snorted, before hurrying after Brightwhisker. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:37, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Reedtail put her shoulder under the tom under shoved upwards rather heavily, growing angry at StarClan for taking her family away. She might still have her blood family but she did not have Grayfrost. She barely had any time with him. They just had kits for crying out loud. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:45, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Wispkit noticed her older half brother curled up and stinking somewhere near the camp entrance. She bounded over, excitedly throwing herself on top of him. He let out a surprised snort. "Do you know how the fox attack went?" Wispkit asked, kneading his paw. "Oh... not that good," he said quietly. 15:54, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike hurried to catch up with older sister. " Do you think they took mother as well?" he asked her. Brightwhisker merely narrowed her eyes. " I don't know. But if they did...." she trailed off, and Otterstrike finished for her. "... they'll find themselves wishing they'd never been born." He scowled darkly. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:03, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Reedtail finally managed to get Creekfrost back to camp and called for Crowfrost. Well more like screeched for him. The gray tabby warrior narrowed her green gaze on the medicine cat. Did he not hear of the fox attack? The queen snorted before she snapped at her kittens to hurry into the nursery. Her patience was short and she watched as Congolikit and Breamkit quickly listened. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:52, February 22, 2017 (UTC) The two siblings continued along in silence, until Otterstrike broke it with his customary wry humor. " You gonna wash all that off? The color doesn't quite suit you."--- Brightwhisker looked down at her own pelt, which was caked with the fox's blood. She stared up Otterstrike, whose own pelt was speckled with the substance. " Does it bother you?"--- Otterstrike shrugged. " On you, yeah, but as for me..." he twisted his head to look at his own pelt. " Looks rather dashing, don't you think?"--- Brightwhisker snorted. " Keep telling yourself that, but if I'm correct... there's no longer an Orchidbloom to impress?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:57, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Snakestorm and Spiderheart sat at an empty clearing the two had recently become mates and Spiderheart was expecting. She hadn't told her family and was worried what Snakestorm would say. "Snakestorm?" She spoke up now. The tabby tom looked up eyes dark and brooding. "Hm?" He murmured gazing around. Today would be a nice day for a swim. "I'm sort of expecting your - er - kittens.." she finally spits out. Snakestorm looks at her head tilted. Not at all surprised, of course he seems happy. Eyes now glowing. "That's great," he whispers. "I have a question for you," he tells her. "Will you come here, live with me." Spiderheart shuffles. "I don't know she murmurs. Snakestorm narrows his eyes back to brooding. "I mean what about my family, my sister just died." She tells the tabby. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:13, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike scowled. " Apparently there never was," he stopped abruptly, and Brightwhisker did too. " And apparently she's all too with a spineless coward who thinks she's some sort of precious, delicate, flower, not someone who sees her for who she is. But it doesn't matter- with my wit and charm, there'll soon be someone else," he smirked, and Brightwhisker rolled her eyes.---- " This is why I avoid 'romantic entanglements'," she snorted. " So much drama." But Otterstrike's eyes lit up with a teasing gleam.--- " Don't give me that. I know allllll about Cypressshade." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:17, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Wispkit looked disappointed and left Creekfrost, bounding after her siblings. Creekfrost shook his head. "I don't need Crowfrost to look at my wounds. I'm fine," he said, getting to his paws. "I'm fine," he repeated, forcing himself to sound stronger. 17:20, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Reedtail narrowed her green gaze at her adoptive son. "Creekfrost, Crowfrost will look at you and I will ''not have no arguing." She snapped. The gray tabby lashed her thin tail before pursed her lips and waited to see if he tried to argue. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:25, February 22, 2017 (UTC) This time, it was Brightwhisker's turn to stop. " Oh, yeah? And what about Cypressshade ''do you claim to know?"---Any other cat would've backed down at the venomous tone in her voice, but not Otterstrike. He smirked, dancing around his sister. " You liked him, no? And Ashbreeze did too... so you guys had a lovely fight over him. Wish I could've been there to see it- and then she got betrothed to ''Alderstar, ''and there was all this ''drama. ''Romantic, eh?" he faked a swooning motion. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:25, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost's tail flicked. He rarely felt angry, but now he did. He opened his mouth to argue with Reedtail, then closed it and began to pace, blistering. "My neck is fine," he muttered. 17:32, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Reedtail lashed her tail. ''She'd get him in there. "You'll be seeing Crowfrost now." The queen demanded angrily. "Now get your tail-end in there before I drag it in there." She hissed. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:35, February 22, 2017 (UTC) In response, Brightwhisker shoved him into a tree and kept walking like nothing had happened.--- Grinning like a madman, Otterstrike scampered after her. Both blood-soaked siblings entered camp, ignoring the stares sent their way. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:36, February 22, 2017 (UTC) "I know what herbs to put on it. I can go out into the forest and do it myself. I don't want anyone touching me," Creekfrost growled, stubbornly. He knew Reedtail just wanted to make sure he was okay, but he didn't want to be touched, he didn't want anything done to his wound. If it started to really bother him, he'd go and fix it himself. Talonfang, who had been pacing around camp when she heard about the badger pricked her ears when she heard the cats had returned. 17:39, February 22, 2017 (UTC) " We killed the fox," Brightwhisker told the family. " In case you couldn't tell."--- ''And you cut its head off and put it across the border, but that's all minor, I suppose, ''Otterstrike thought to himself. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:41, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost lifted his head, surprised. "How did you do that?" he asked, whiskers twitching. He never even knew cats could kill foxes. 17:48, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker opened her mouth to reply, but Otterstrike jumped forwads. " It took one look at her face and dropped dead in fright."--- Brightwhisker shoved him and faced Creekfrost. " We ran it down," she growled. " Then when it was too tired, we killed it." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:12, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost stood silently for a moment before nodding slowly. That made sense... A fox too tired to fight would have been killable. "That's... impressive... th... thank you for avenging Grayfrost," he murmured. And now the fox wouldn't come back and cause more trouble. "Are you hurt badly?" 19:36, February 22, 2017 (UTC) " All in a day's work," Otterstrike smirked. " and thanks for asking. My stunning face remains as alluring as ever."--- Brightwhisker rolled her eyes and tilted her head to one side. " Thank you. Ignore him. I'll was myself off, but I'm fine. How are you?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 22:51, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded. "I'm okay. I got my neck bit, but it's not a big deal," he mewed, flicking his tail at the long scratches on his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't help... I just... froze up. I don't know why," he said, guilt burning his ears. 00:07, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Raptortalon sat by himself, fuming over the fact that his sister was mates with Thunderblaze. No longer did she hang out with him, her dear brother. Now, she hung out with that ginger loser. Huffing bitterly, Raptortalon watched Cypressshade pace about camp, annoyed by the fact that he was more worried about that Ashbreeze cat. She was an ''adult, she could care for herself! He should be more concerned with Orchidbloom... Cypressshade, on the other hand, was very focused on Ashbreeze. She couldn't possibly be dead, right? But why did he care? She was Alderstar's mate now, even if ScorchClan and FlameClan were at war. But still, he could shake this worry, this deep care for the she-cat he thought he had loved, only to find that he loved her as a friend. But at the same time, he wished those were his kits that she was carrying. Did he actually want to be a father, who tenderly loved a couple of tiny furballs who were comprised of his blood? 01:35, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike just shrugged. " Cheer up, mate. You didn't miss out on much," he joked. Brightwhisker grinned slightly, eyes round and understanding . " Have you ever fought a great, snapping beast before? Don't be so harsh on yourself, you were panicking and it's okay to be afraid. You knew you couldn't take the fox and let us handle it, which was the smart choice. Now you're experienced and can handle it next time, eh?" then she cracked a smile. " But he's right. You didn't miss out on much." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 06:59, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded, his heart lifting a little. They were right; that was his first battle ever, it was fine he freaked out. And like they said, next time he'd be ready. "Thanks," he mewed dipping his head slightly. 12:56, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Reedtail glared at Creekfrost before she stomped off. ''Of course he couldn't listen to her, he never would. Now Grayfrost is dead and she had to raise a litter of four by herself. The angry queen quickly left to the camp. Her tabby tail lashing angrily, her kittens would be fine for another hour or so. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:13, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Wispkit watched her mother leave camp from the den entrance, bewildered. "What happened?" she whined. Whitekit sat close by, staring at the den wall with glassy eyes. Grayfrost didn't make it... did he? Talonfang lashed her tail, overhearing Creekfrost talking with the other warriors. "You froze? ''On the battlefied?" she asked, in an accusing voice. That was stupid. He should have been braver than that and fought along side his Clanmates, not stand there like a kit while the others saved him! 16:13, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike and Brightwhisker turned around to face the she cat. " Don't you have something else to do?" Brightwhisker snorted. " I don't know why my warriors think they have ample time to sit around and whine like kits. Leave your brother alone, and grow up." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:23, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang's ears flattened and her shoulder fur bristled. "I do stuff! I'm just saying, he should have tried harder," she puffed, giving her brother a chilly glare as he glanced away. 16:33, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker felt she may have been too harsh, so she simply turned her head away. "It was his first fight," she growled. " Would you rather have him dead?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:41, February 23, 2017 (UTC) "Whatever," Talonfang growled then turned away, lifting her head proudly and stalked out of camp. Creekfrost lifted his head and watched her go. He felt slightly hurt that she seemed to be disappointed in him, but he understood. 16:47, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Reedtail continued to make her way deeper into the territory, the scent of Grayfrost's detah still heavy - still lingering on her pelt. She needed to wash it off. She narrowed her eyes as her paws picked up the pace and she was running. The queen focused only on making it to a stream where she could rid herself of her mates scent, the scent of him being gone forever. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:06, February 23, 2017 (UTC) "Can we go ask the warriors what happened?" Wispkit asked her siblings with big eyes. "Reedtail said to stay in the den, I believe," Whitekit grunted. 19:54, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Alderpaw walked into camp, her sorrel tail flicking to her silver tabbied sister. Frostpaw rolled her golden eyes at her sister before she smirked. "Looks like someone's been waiting for you," she signaled to the injured warrior. Alderpaw looked up but it wasn't long before she assessed his injuries. "Creekfrost!" She gasped, running to his side. "What happened?" (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:41, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost let out a quiet purr when he saw Alderpaw, but it died when he remembered what happened. "I was hunting with Grayfrost. A fox attacked. He... he died..." he shook out his pelt, flicking his tail at his scratched neck. "It's teeth got me, but I'm okay." 20:49, February 23, 2017 (UTC) "You should really have Crowfrost look at that," she said worriedly, her gaze on the wounds. Frostpaw was right behind her sister but backed up to head to the apprentices den with a some excuse. The sorrel and white apprentice leaned forward. "It could get infected." She pressed. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:51, February 23, 2017 (UTC) "I can fix it myself. I know which herbs to use. Marigold, right?" Creekfrost mewed, still stubborn about seeking help from the medicine cat. "I can go out and find some, if it really starts to bug me. You could come with me...?" Boulderleap padded into camp, wincing when her sore paws touched the ground. Though her body ached and was tired, her pelt buzzed with energy. That fight had been fun! 20:58, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom rested beside her mate in a patch of sunlight, sunning beside him and fighting the urge to fall asleep. Thunderblaze remained pressed at her side, rolled on his back as he purred to himself softly. The sound of his rumbling purr soothed the blue smoke tabby, she loved the sound of his purr. 16:42, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Alderpaw nodded. "Alright, I just don't want your wounds getting infected. If they get worse you need to see Crowfrost." She demanded. Frostpaw, meanwhile, made her way towards the Apprentices' den thoughtfully. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:03, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Coalpaw was making sure he was giving his poor mentor, Cypressshade, a hard time. The pair were arguing over hunting tactics: Cypressshade wanting to make sure Coalpaw got things right, while Coalpaw was only interested in frustrating his uncle. Before long, the smoke tabby tom gave up on the apprentice, scowled at him, and demanded that he go clean the elders before stomping off. Coalpaw grinned after his mentor in a cocky manner. 17:08, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Frostpaw flicked her silver ears towards her sister, watching as she and Creekfrost left. ''Was he not going to get help with those wounds? She rolled her golden eyes before she began to groom her knotted pelt. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:12, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Coalpaw slid over to the elder's den to clean up a bit. He wasn't really interested in cleaning up after those smelly old guys, so he stopped about half-way through to just shred the old moss. Horsestorm was rolling in some dust when her father approached, worry flashing in his blue optics. "Have you seen your mother, per chance?" He asked his ginger daughter curiously, who glanced up at him in concern. "No, has she been kidnapped too?" 17:16, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Frostpaw watched as Coalpaw entered camp, the silver apprentice casting her golden eyes on him as he entered the elders den. Once done grooming she stretched the kinks out of her muscles. "Frostpaw," she was greeted as Heronpaw walked up to her a small mouse in his jaws. "Look what I caught!" She rolled her eyes. "Its a mouse Heronpaw," she told him. "We all catch them," (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:23, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Coalpaw stretched out his legs before walking away from the mess he created, mindless moving towards the freshkill pile to treat himself to a snack. "No," Stormstar seemed to twitch his whiskers in amusement. "I don't think ScorchClan would want Blazefire back," he joked, while Horsestorm rolled her eyes at her sire. 17:26, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Frostpaw pushed her shoulder against her brother, "Heronpaw you really should work on catching bigger prey for the Clan, small mice just won't do it for the queens and elders." She said in a bored voice. The two walking to the fresh-kill pile. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:28, February 24, 2017 (UTC) The ruddy colored apprentice selected a squirrel for himself, a bit large for a single apprentice, but growing dudes needed their food, right? 17:32, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Heronpaw followed his sister quietly, head bowed, the cream-furred tom accidentally bumping Coalpaw a little roughly. "Oh uh sorry." The smaller apprentice stuttered fearfully dropping his puny mouse. Frostpaw cast Heronpaw look of annoyance. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:36, February 24, 2017 (UTC) "Watch where you're going," Coalpaw eyed the cream apprentice, releasing a warning growl. 17:43, February 24, 2017 (UTC) "I promise I'll see him if they get bad," Creekfrost purred, leading the way out of camp with his tail held high. He parted his jaws to scent for marigold. He found a trail and followed it. "How's training been going?" 17:52, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom cracked open an eye to see Thunderblaze hestitating about something. What was wrong? She gently nosed him with a reassuring smile. "You know you can ask or tell me anything, Thunderblaze. I love you, there's no need to be nervous." 18:07, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker departed to wash the blood off her fur, but Otterstrike remained behind. He really wanted to scare someone. And he totally needed to show his twin how amazing he looked. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 14:41, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Yarrowwhisker gathered the guts to clean off her fur, and parted with Storkwing. She entered the camp with a sneeze, immediately heading to Cowfrost's den. Falconheart twitched her ears at the entrance of the orange tabby, but didn't respond. She rested her head against her paws, lost in thought. 23:31, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Frostpaw glanced back at her brother exasperated. ''Why did he never watch where he was going? The molly thought sending an apologetic smile to Coalpaw. Heronpaw sheepsihly moved past, rather quickly, still having his fear of cats that were larger than him. An odd fear but still. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:26, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost scuttled around camp, freaking out about something that wasn't a big deal, as usual. Talonfang meanwhile padded into camp with a nice haul of prey. She dropped two mice on the fresh-kill pile, but kept a squirrel clamped between her jaws to take to the nursery. I know I'm a warrior, but I don't mind doing apprentice tasks. I just like caring for my Clan. ''She silently told herself. 01:12, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Alderpaw had been feeling a little down and had tried sleeping this off but it just didn't feel right. Now it felt more like a feeling that something bad was going to happen. She sighed and left the apprentices den spotting Creekfrost. She bounded over slowly. "Hey," she greeted the warrior. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:06, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost leaped into the air, giving a little surprised frightened squeak, then realized it was Alderpaw. "Oh, hey Alderpaw! I thought you were a ScorchClan cat or something," he panted, relaxing a little. He purred after a moment passed. "How are you today?" 16:22, April 17, 2017 (UTC) "Why would I be a ScorchClan cat? We're in the camp," she meowed confused. The sorrel and white molly then giving a nervous grin. "I'm fine, a little down with something but still fine." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:30, April 17, 2017 (UTC) "Why are you down?" Creekfrost asked, looking concerned. "You didn't get hurt, did you?" he sniffed the air for blood but found no trace of it. 16:33, April 17, 2017 (UTC) "Oh no, just the common cold.." she told him with a brief smile. She didn't know exactly what it was but it was there. "How about a walk?" She asked. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:36, April 17, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, if it gets bad you should see Crowfrost," Creekfrost mewed, kneading the ground, feeling a little worried. What if it got worse? He brightened when she mentioned a walk. "Sure! I'm always up for a walk. I'll look for some moss while we're out." 16:40, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Alderpaw smiled as she led the way out of camp, sorrel and white pelt blowing slightly in the chilly wind. She wasn't sure why she felt sick, of sorts, but she was sure it would pass. The apprentice padded forward as they came to a stream. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:56, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost followed Alderpaw, feeling more at ease and happier than he had in days with her. He padded to the foot of the stream, letting the icy water tap his black nose. He didn't like the water all that much, but it wasn't too bad in warm weather. 21:04, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Alderpaw shivered as her paws landed in a small mud puddle. She cast her gaze towards the stream in which the water had come from. "Do you suppose that it was ScorchClan that kidnapped Ashbreeze?" She asked. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:02, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost blinked thoughtfully. "Well, I guess. Who else would it have been? I mean, she wouldn't just leave us with no word, would she? Everyone else thinks it's ScorchClan, from what I've heard." He paused, spotting a fish. "What about you?" 18:44, April 18, 2017 (UTC) "It seems odd that ScorchClan would kidnap their leaders mate, don't you think? Especially since she's expecting." The sorrel and white molly said. She had her doubts but she never said anything as she never had proof. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 19:14, April 18, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Creekfrost said, after a moment of thinking. He shrugged. "Maybe she did something and they got mad at her? Who knows, I just hope no one else goes missing-" ''Like you. ''"-and we find Ashbreeze, then this talk of war will stop." Creekfrost sat down, tail-tip twitching anxiously. 21:27, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom was starting to slow down, for some odd reason. Thunderblaze was growing worried, and considered fetching the Medicine cat after watching his mate race out of camp to throw up for a second time. Had she caught some nasty bug? 00:29, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Alderpaw shrugged as she walked onwards, the mist of the stream spraying her short pelt. The sorrel and white molly turned to Creekfrost. "I doubt that will happen, ScorchClan claims to not have her. Maybe it was some rogues in the area that thought she would be a great advantage to whatever their planning?" (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 14:39, April 20, 2017 (UTC) "That makes sense," Creekfrost mewed, following Alderpaw. "Maybe someone is doing it to cause conflict." ''I wouldn't be surprised. '' 15:07, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Flyheart searched for Violetheart.--- Brightwhisker paced in camp, tail lashing side to side as she wondered where her mother was.--- Otterstrike kept experimenting with his herbs. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning''']] 14:49, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Violetheart padding into camp after a failed hunt. She carried moss instead of prey, knowing it was better to return with ''something. ''It would be useful for nests, or even a nice toy for the kits. 02:24, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:FlameClan Archives